Transformation Item
A , or Transformation Device'https://ultramangalaxy.com/ultraman-universe/key-terminology/, is a device a human or Ultra in human form uses to transform into an Ultra. Some other tokusatsu heroes have their own transformation devices as well, as they are a staple in the genre having been popularized by the Ultra Series itself. Basic Characteristics Generally they are pieces of technology from the Land of Light, such as the Beta Capsule or the Ultra Eye, or from the Ultra's home world. The form of the devices vary for each Ultra, from a pair of glasses to a badge, several take the form of bracers and bracelets that appear at will. The most common form is that of a stick, a throw-back to the original Beta Capsule. Not all transformation items are presented as being inherently pieces of technology, even if logically they are, some of them like the Evoltruster, Mebius Brace and Knight Brace are seemingly mystical in nature, with more abilities than their default use. The Knight Brace, being the creation of Ultraman King, is said to have mystical abilities that the Ultras of M78 do not fully understand, the Evoltruster has been used to erect barriers and astrally project the wielder's mind in their Ultra form. Some transformation items, not all are confirmed, appear to be linked to the state of their Ultras in question. Obviously they stop working when said Ultra is defeated and in need of being revived. In ''Ultraman Leo, when Ultraseven's leg was broken, his Ultra Eye was also damaged and he could not transform. After the subsequent repair of the item, Seven's leg was healed. In Ultraman Saga, when Ultraman Zero died, his Ultimate Bracelet turned to stone until he was shortly afterwards revived. The☆Ultraman In The☆Ultraman, the People of Planet U40 all use the same transformation item, the Beam Flasher. This is theorized to be due to the nature of their powers. Instead of gaining the power of Ultra from mutagenic light rays, the are all connected to a cosmic force called the Ultra Mind. Ultraman Tiga In Ultraman Tiga, Tiga and the Dark Giants are all stated to use versions of the Spark Lens to transform. Both Tiga and Camearra have been shown wielding Spark Lens. When Darramb and Hudra transformed without Camearra it was using the same effect for the Black Spark Lens' transformation giving credence to this idea. This implies that the ancient giants all used the same transformation device. Ultraman Nexus In Ultraman Nexus, all the hosts of Nexus, known as Deunamists, all use the same device to transform: the Evoltruster. The light of the transformation is described as a special energy wave, similar to the Beast Wave Signal generated by active Space Beasts. To an outside view it appears as a burst of light and particles enveloping the Deunamist, growing larger and then disappearing to reveal Nexus. The only other transformation device seen the Darkevolver, also generates a similar energy field. Ultraman Story 0 In this manga, all transformation items were created by embedding Plasma Ore into an object. Plasma Ore is a substance heavily irradiated by the power of the Plasma Sun. These devices convert energy into solar energy to power the Ultras transformations back into Ultra form and can come in any form imaginable. They can also be used for more than just transformation. Zoffy used his bracelet to empower his punch and shatter a boulder blocking a well, Taro also used his badge to generate intense light to destroy his surrounding foes before transforming. The devices convert activity into the solar energy needed to take on Ultra Forms but Zoffy has also used his bracelet to fire a beam of energy to take down a monster List of Transformation Items by User Note: This gallery only lists the main transformation items used by the main hosts/forms of each Ultra. Willpower is not listed here, nor are Power Up Items or Series Collectibles. Beta Capsule.png|Beta Capsule' Shin Hayata→Ultraman Ultra Eye Info.png|'Ultra Eye' Dan Moroboshi/Masaki Kazamori→Ultraseven Ultraseven ultraeye.png|'Ultra Eye' Jin→Ultraseven X Ultra Rings.png|'Ultra Rings' Seiji Hokuto→Ultraman Ace Ultra Badge.png|'Ultra Badge' Kotaro Higashi→Ultraman Taro Leo Ring.png|'Leo Ring' Gen Ohtori→Ultraman Leo Beam Flasher.png|'Beam Flasher' Choichiro Hikari→Ultraman Joneus Loto Elek Amia Ultraman Titas Bright Stick.png|'Bright Stick' Takeshi Yamato→Ultraman 80 Bright Bracelet.png|'Bright Bracelet' Ryoko Hoshi→Yullian Delta-Plasma Info.png|'Delta-Plasma' Jack Shindo→Ultraman Great FlashPrism.png|'Flash Prism' Kenichi Kai→Ultraman Powered Estraller.png|'Estraller' Genki Kagura→Ultraman Neos Pikari brusher 1.jpg|'Pikari Brusher' Katsuto Asahi→Ultraman Zearth Spark Lens shut.png|'Spark Lens' Daigo Madoka→Ultraman Tiga Camearra Spark Lens.png|'Spark Lens' Camearra Reflshere.png|'Reflasher' Shin Asuka→Ultraman Dyna Esplndr.png|'Esplender' Gamu Takayama→Ultraman Gaia Agulater.png|'Agulater' Hiroya Fujimiya→Ultraman Agul Nice Dreamer.png|'Nice Dreamer' Ginga Yumeboshi→Ultraman Nice Cosmo Pluck.png|'Cosmo Pluck' Musashi Haruno→Ultraman Cosmos Just Lancer.png|'Just Lancer' Julie→Ultraman Justice Evoltruster.png|'Evoltruster' Jun Himeya/Ren Senjyu/Nagi Saijyo/Kazuki Komon→Ultraman Nexus Dark Evolver Full.png|'Darkevolver' Shinya Mizorogi→Dark Mephisto Hiroyuki Misawa→Dark Mephisto Zwei Max_Spark.png|'Max Spark' Kaito Touma→Ultraman Max Mebius Brace.png|'Mebius Brace' Mirai Hibino→Ultraman Mebius KnightBrace.png|'Knight Brace' Kazuya Serizawa/Ryu Aihara→Ultraman Hikari Ultra zero eye render by zer0stylinx-db79xud.png|'Ultra Zero Eye' Run/Nozomu Taiga→Ultraman Zero UltraZeroEyeNEO.png|'Ultra Zero Eye NEO' Leito Igaguri→Ultraman Zero SagaBrace.png|'Saga Brace' Nozomu Taiga+Shin Asuka+Musashi Haruno→Ultraman Saga GingaSpark.png|'Ginga Spark' Hikaru Raido→Ultraman Ginga Victory Lancer.png|'Victory Lancer' Shou→Ultraman Victory Ultra Fusion Bracelet.png|'Ultra Fusion Brace' Hikaru Raido+Shou→Ultraman Ginga Victory Terasawa Transforming.png|'G-Flash''' Terasawa→Ultraman Ribut XDeviser.png|'X Devizer' Daichi Ozora→Ultraman X Orb ring.png|'Orb Ring' Gai Kurenai→Ultraman Orb Orbcalibur.png|'Orbcalibur' Gai Kurenai→Ultraman Orb Orb Origin/Origin the First RiserRender.png|'Geed Riser' Riku Asakura→Ultraman Geed Gyro.png|'R/B Gyro' Katsumi Minato→Ultraman Rosso Isami Minato→Ultraman Blu Katsumi Minato+Isami Minato→Ultraman Ruebe Katsumi Minato+Isami Minato+Asahi Minato→Ultraman Groob ORNEO Orb Dark.png|'Orb Ring NEO' Makoto Aizen→Ultraman Orb Dark Gyro (Saki).png|'R/B Gyro -Saki Mitsurugi Specification-' Asahi Minato→Ultrawoman Grigio Taiga Spark.png|'Taiga Spark' Hiroyuki Kudo→Ultraman Taiga/Ultraman Titas/Ultraman Fuma DXTregearEye.png|'Tregear Eye' Kirisaki→Ultraman Tregear New Gen Eye.png|'New Generation Eye' Hiroyuki Kudo→Ultraman Reiga See Also *Plasma Spark *Ultra Bell *Ultraman Suit References id:Item Transformasi Category:Items Category:Transformation Items Category:Ultra Items